Perfluorooxyalkyl vinyl ether of the formula: ##STR2## and fluorooxyalkyl vinyl ether of the formula: ##STR3## wherein n is an integer of 0 to 5 are known (cf. Japanese Patent Kokai Publication (unexamined) No. 83011/1983). Since the former ether (1) is hardly homopolymerizable, and the latter ether (2) is hardly copolymerizable with fluoroolefins such as tetrafluoroethylene and chlorotrifluoroethylene, they find only very restricted use.